1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loudspeaker assembly in which the directivity thereof is adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to obtain a stereo environment for listening music and to seek clear bass and treble, each loudspeaker should have the best directivity in which positioning of the loudspeakers is the most important thing for acquiring the best directivity. The loudspeakers of a conventional loudspeaker structure, regardless of frequency, are secured on the same side of a sound box. In practice, when adjustment of directivity is required (e.g., due to limitation of the environment or contour), the sound position of the loudspeaker must be changed. Such a change reflects less affection on bass loudspeakers, which have a low requirement in the directivity, yet other kinds of loudspeakers (e.g., treble loudspeakers), are adversely affected. As a result, distortion is generated, and clarity of the residual sound is poor. The present invention is intended to provide a loudspeaker assembly with adjustable directivity to solve this problem.